Hamiltots
by Katness2007
Summary: All of the Hamilton characters in kindergarten. Just so you know only ships happening in this fic is Hamliza, and burrdosia. Btw sorry I suck at summaries.
1. First Day

_**Disclaimer: I am not Lin Manuel Miranda therefore I own nothing.**_

The kindergarten class of Yorktown Elementary was...loud. Their teacher, Mr. Washington, was not in the class at the moment. He was talking to a lady in her thirties named Rachel Fawcett, and a young boy named Alexander Hamilton.

"Okay, Thank you Mr. Washington, be good Alex," Rachel kissed the crown of her child's head and headed for the exit of the elementary.

"So..Mr. Washing Machine, what do we do now?"

Mr. Washington looked down at the young boy, and raised an eyebrow, "Washington."

"Okay if you say so," The boy went straight into the classroom, and waved at Washington without looking at him. Mr. Washington headed into the classroom right after Alexander had.

The classroom was a complete disaster. The Schuyler sisters were all arguing about god knows what; Lafayette looked as though he was on the verge of tears, and Hercules was putting a hand on his back; John Laurens was flossing on top of a table; Maria Lewis was looking sternly at a frightened Thomas Jefferson; James Madison was sneezing repeatedly while Charles, George King, and Sam counted. Before Mr. Washington could try and calm the Kindergarteners, the new boy got on top of Washington's desk.

"Hey! My name is Alexander Hamilton," The boy started, "And you guys are _really_ loud, Frenchie, why are you upset?"

Lafayette looked up at Alex and sniffed, "George was making fun of mon accent!"

"Do you _really_ care what he thinks of you?" Asked Alexander, Lafayette shook his head vigorously.

"Now,..Pinkie, Blue, and yellow, what's up?"

The yellow dressed one was the first to speak, "Angelica said that she gets to date Steven universe, but Eliza said she was dating Steven, but _I_ want to date Steven!"

"He isn't real, plus he is definitely gonna date connie," scoffed Alex. The Schuyler sisters all murmured in agreement, and hugged each other.

"Ok, red dress why are you so mad at Mr. Magenta?"

Maria glared at Thomas once more before complaining to Alex, "He wanted to play tag with me at recess, I am disgusted!" Alexander tutted at Thomas who was looking ashamed.

"And of course Sniffles do you need a tissue?" Questioned the boy. James sneezed again before slowly nodding.

As soon as the class had somewhat settled everyone introduced themselves.

"I'm John Laurens in the place to be, got two pints of chocolate milk, but I'm working on three," The boy who was flossing introduced.

"Oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette, the Lancelot of the elementary set, I came from afar just to say bonsoir, who's the best, c'est moi," Lafayette waved at Alex.

"I need no introduction..but Brrrah, brraaah I am Hercules Mulligan  
Up in it, lovin' it, yes I heard ya mother said come again!" Welcomed Hercules with a bow.

"I'm Angelica-"

"Eliza-"

"And Peggy" the three girls turned towards each other with scowl on their face, obviously Thomas and James had realized the situation because Thomas spoke introducing himself and James.

"I am _not_ 'Mr. Magenta' I am Thomas Jefferson, this isn't 'Sniffles' it is _my_ best friend, James Madison," Mr. Magenta huffed a bit throughout the sentence, obviously irritated with the newest addition of their classroom.

"My name is Maria, nice to meet you Alexander" she winked at the end.

"My name is Aaron Burr, sir, While I'm here I'll offer free advice: talk less, smile more, don't let them know what you're against or what your for."

 _Look-at-this-proper-line-break_

Before Alexander knew it everyone had introduced themselves, and it was time to go home. But as he walked towards his house, he found himself thinking of a certain Schuyler girl named Eliza.


	2. Love letters

It was Alexander's second week of elementary, and he already sorted the people onto good and bad lists. All of the nice people included: Angelica, Eliza, Peggy, Maria, John, Lafayette, Hercules, and Washing Machine. There was also Aaron Burr, who was on the mediocre list. Alexander had decided that today would be the day he asked Eliza to be his girlfriend. He knew it would be difficult. He would not be allowed to play tag, hide n' seek, and jump rope with other girls, and of course no sharing cubbies with other girls.

He entered the kindergarten classroom. He was a _bit_ early….ok so he was an hour early.

"Mr. Hamilton..you're early **again** ," Washington sighed. He turned his normal desk chair towards the young boy.

"I-..I know but I have something to do..and I wanted to ask you a few things," Alex stammered, while fiddling with his itsy bitsy fingers. Washington rose an eyebrow.

"..well..you have a wife..right?"

Mr. Washington chuckled and nodded his head. Every time Alexander spoke he got more confused.

"..how?" Squeaked Alexander.

"Did I get a wife?" Asked Washington, the kindergartener nodded, "Why must you know, son?"

"Uh..well first of all I..er..want to ask a girl if she'll date me, and second of all I am not your son," Explained Alexander in a matter of fact tone.

"You are too young for this s-"

"Do not call me son, Mr. Washington," interrupted Alex, with a hint of malice in his voice.

"Okay, will do..but still I can't help you Alexander..just go start on morning work," Mr. Washington sighed.

Alexander walked to his table and began to write the uppercase alphabet on a sheet of paper. Once Alexander finished that he began to write a letter to Eliza declaring his love. (he saw it in a movie..his mother "forced" him to watch it)

 _My deerest, Eliza,_

 _Evryday I see you, and evry time I see you, I love you mor and mor. I am writeng this leter to ask you if you love me bac._

He crumpled up the letter and threw it in a bin nearby. He began on a different letter addressed to Eliza.

 _My wunderfull Eliza,_

 _Words cant ecspress how I feel about you. I love evrything about you. I love youre chokolite hair, I love you sparkley eyes, I love not only youre beaty, but you're kindness, youre strenghts, along with youre flaws and weeknesses. Elizabeth Schuyler, I love you. And the univars can fit me if it thincs we dont belonge, all that matters is you._

 _Sincherlee,_

 _Alexander Hamilton._

Alexander decided that he would leave the letter on Eliza's desk, but first he would have his friends look over it first. Speaking of- Lafayette has just walked in.

"Mon amie! pourquoi es-tu ici si tôt?" Asked Lafayette in a cheery manner. (My friend! Why are you here so early?)

"Ah..read this.."

Alexander handed the letter to Lafayette who lit up with excitement when he had finished the letter.

"comme c'est romantique!" Lafayette giggled. (Its romantic!)

Alexander nodded with a smile on his face. Soon their friend John Laurens

walked towards the giddy boy with a confused expression on his face.

"Why is your name Lafayette?"

Lafayette raised in eyebrow at John, urging him to explain.

"Well..I was named after my uncle, Hercules was named after his father, and Alex was named after his grandpa," John explained.

Lafayette laughed, before exclaiming "You couldn't POSSIBLY think my name was Lafayette!"

Alexander looked at Lafayette no name shocked, "Your name isn't Lafayette?"

"No! My name is Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert, Marquis de Lafayette!"

John looked even more confused at this. The same with Alexander.

"Your name is..Mary joey paul yes rock Gilbert, markiwi day lafayette?"

"what? no I-"

"she is here," breathed Alexander. Eliza and..those other girls walked into the classroom talking animatedly. Lafayette nudged a scarlet Alexander in the side. John sat confused, unaware of what was happening. Alexander walked towards Eliza, "I..er..here Eliza...for you" Alexander stammered while handing her the letter. She smiled sweetly at him as he rushed away.

 _Omg-look-at-the-majestic-line-brake_

The next day Alexander kept squirming, waiting for Eliza to talk to him. He was in his seat talking to John Laurens about turtles when Peggy had appeared at his side with a letter tinted with pink, it had Eliza's name written on it; the i dotted with a heart. He opened the letter and read-

 _My deerest, Alexander,_

 _Thank you for the letter. It was loveley. I love you too, I just cant say it has powetically has you. So, boyfreind and grilfreind?_

 _Sensherlee,_

 _Eliza Schuyler._


	3. George's birthday

_**This is an extremely short piece so I apologize. I also want to thank everyone who reviews, it helps.**_

Another week in, Alexander and Eliza were dating! Today was Mr. Washington's birthday. Alexander had gotten him had gotten him a stuffed animal foxhound named Tipsy. Alex also decided to go to class on time (not an hour early) he entered the class and half of the people were already there. Alex took a seat next to Lafayette and Hercules.

"So what did you guys get Mr. Washington?" Asked Alexander. Turns out Lafayette got him a giant remote control flying fish and Hercules got him a new coat. Thomas Jefferson grandly arrived with a large box carrying..a swivel chair. James Madison however decided to go smaller and brought a Starbucks gift card because he doesn't understand grownups and thought Washington wouldn't like a general teddy bear. Angelica had given Mr. Washington a coffee thermos that said "Queen of the Classroom." Eliza had brought a charm bracelet. It had an apple charm, a pencil charm, a book charm, and a school bus Peggy had granted Mr. Washington with a stuffed unicorn named, Princess Baby Lovely Cheeks. Maria gave Washington a small statue of a cherry tree, and Aaron Burr gave him a sign that read, "I'm sorry, did my teaching interrupt your talking?"

Charles, George K, and Samuel gave George apples. Cause they're nice like that.


	4. Proposal pt 1

Alexander had a plan. Inside his pocket was a ring pop. That right! He was going to propose! He couldn't wait to see Eliza's face. He planned to propose at recess, near the swings (of course! Where else would you propose?). He only came to school thirty minutes early. Alex wanted to prepare himself, and ask Mr. Washington about married life. He opened the oak door to the school and headed down the kindergarten wing.

 _ ***woah-look-at-this-REAL-line-break***_

Mr. Washington sat at his desk, looking at the morning work he had received from yesterday. _Hmm, Charles needs to wor-_

"MR. WASHING MACHINE!"

"Alexander..hello. I thought you weren't coming." Washington gave a small smile to the jumpy boy.

"...How's Mrs. Washington?" Alexander asked, shifting her feet, but still wearing a humongous smile.

"She's doing lovely, but may I ask a question?" Answered Mr. Washington while raising an eyebrow. Alexander nodded vigorously.

"Why am I Washing Machine, and she is Washington?"

Alex responded almost too quickly to the query that was placed, "I will tell you. BUT, first how do you propose to a girl?"

Washington's eyes held so much confusion, it was almost scary.

"What?"

Alexander began to finish and stutter, "Uh..I Well..my..girlfrien-"

"What?"

"I..am going to propose to Eliza!" Alexander held his head up high and smiled proudly.

Washington sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before looking into Alexander's eyes and told Alexander, "You're too young Alex, you shouldn't."

To Washington's surprise Alexander looked...happy. No happy was an understatement. He looked ecstatic.

"You see sir, I _thought_ you would say that so, I'm here to convince you otherwise, here are three binders full of reasons you should let me propose."

Washington let out a groan as Alexander began.

"Number one: We live in a country that SAYS we're free. Yet in the school of, Yorktown Elementary, those right are non existent. In the first Amendment of the bill of rights is basic liberties. One is freedom of speech. Now you are telling me I'm not aloud to say, "Will you marry me?" Which I feel is unfair, that you are restricting me from saying what I must. Should you decide everything I say? What government are you running here?"

Washington looked at Alexander and began to state his reasoning, "First of all, I'm not running a government, Im _trying_ to run a classroom. Also you are a minor, you don't have a lot of privileges, your parents are in charge, and when you're in the classroom I'm in charge."

Alexander looked George in the eyes and grinned like the Cheshire Cat, "Ok, I'll just ask her during recess," George opened his mouth to protest but Alex quickly hushed him, "You said, and I quote, ' _when you're in the classroom I'm in charge_ ' and recess is outside of the classroom!"

Washington protested (successfully), "You would still be on school grounds!"

The five year old began to process in his brain, searching for a solution, before he shot up and smirked, "I will simply ask after school, on a playdate!"

Washington sighed, Alexander was beginning to start on the second "reason" already, just assuming he one the first round.

 _ ***Oof-this-MAGIC-line-break***_

When Alex began on his eighth reason, Washington surrendered. Only because class was going to start soon. Not because Alexander was starting to annoy him...no..not at all. The class came swarming in, like a loud colony of bees. Everyone had jackets on since fall had arrived. Alexander was more than excited to see his friends. He ran up to Laurens and Hercules who were having a conversation on whether or not turtles should have rights. (They should)

"Guys!" Alex waved and ran over to them, but as he ran he thought that all of his..group should hear together, "Where is Laf?"

John pointed over to Mr. Magen- Thomas who was looking upset..maybe it was because he wasn't wearing any magenta..oh never mind his socks are magenta. But still his head was lowered and his hands where in the pockets of his grey sweater. Next to Thomas was Lafayette who was talking to the upset child. After what looked like a few minutes of persuading Thomas and Lafayette walked near the squad. Lafayette whispered a few things to Thomas before heading to the group and pulling them into a huddle.

"Thomas is gonna hang out with us just for today, okay?" Lafayette whispered to his friends, only Hercules looked like he agreed, but Hercules was too nice for his own good.

Alexander and John were more..opinionated than Herc, "Why, he has his own friends right?"

"Thomas is picky about his friends, he doesn't like getting too close to people, and James is one of is very few selected friends, and he is sick today," Lafayette whispered, his hands were in a praying motion, and his eyes were pleading. He looked like a shih-poo puppy. Finally Alex and John gave in. The four turned and smiled at Thomas. He gave them a hesitant wave and a small smile in return.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	5. Angelica's birthday

"Ahem"

A voice was heard through the loud chattering of tiny humans. It was George Washington, otherwise known as Jorge Washing Machine. The class stared up at him, a few of the children had embarrassed looks on their faces. George paid no attention whatsoever and continued to talk.

"Today is someone's birthday," almost everyone's eyes flew around looking for the birthday person, "So in celebration of the birthday we shall have mini party!"

Too late. He said it. It was a bad idea. A party? Ugh. More like a headache. Oh well.

"So let's give it up to the birthday girl, Angelica Schuyler!"

Angelica sat in her seat stiffly, everyone was smiling at her. She knew what was going to happen. It was dreadful. It was unbearable. It was downright awful. It was the birthday song. Sure enough everyone began to sing-

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday dear _ **,**_ Angelicaaaaa

Happy birthday to yooooooooooouuuuuuu"

Angelica was groaned she didn't really like having birthday songs sung to her, that was the worst part of her birthday. Everything else was perfect.

Mr. Washington began digging threw something while all kindergarteners were talking.

"So Angie ready for after school?" Giggled Peggy.

Angelica raised an eyebrow at the tiniest Schuyler and asked, "What's happening after school?"

Eliza then giggled and told her sister, "Momma made you a cake and invited the family, so we have to sing the song to you again!"

Angelica sighed and smiled at her sisters, but then her attention quickly went back to the teacher. He had a platter of chocolate chip cookies and cartons of milk in his hands.

"Anybody want to help me pass these out?" George asked who looked like he was about to drop either the cookies or the milk. Almost everyone's hands were raised except James, George K., Sam, Angelica, and Maria.

"Uuuuuh..Lafayette"

Lafayette did a...little..fangirling moment. He did a little dance, and...he was squealing, and jumping..and crying, and...it looked like he was broken. After his...moment.. he ran to help Mr. Washington. Lafayette grabbed the box of milk cartons since it was easier to grab than a giant hot plate of cookies. They both began to pass the snacks out. Once all were finally delivered to the tiny beings, Washington turned on Curious George for the kids to watch. Hardly anyone was actually watching the show, most were talking.

"Angie, are you going to get a pet one day?" Eliza asked Angelica while she put her milk onto the table.

"I'm not gonna get a chinchilla...maybe...a hedgehog!" Angelica suggested to herself, "I could name it Louis for a boy or...Renée for a girl!"

As Angelica finished the sentence she made direct eye contact with Margarita "Peggy" Schuyler who had just taken a bite of Eliza's cookie and was very slowly putting it back on Eliza's napkin where the cookie should have been. Eliza who was only facing one sister, frowned seeing Angelica clearly judging..something, she turned and saw Peggy, with Eliza's cookie in her hands that was just about to put it on Eliza's napkin. Peggy continued to put it back as slowly as possible then relaxed in her seat.

"Sooo..whatsup?"

Eliza rolled her eyes, "Peggy I _saw_ you!"

Peggy shook her head, "Nuh uh! I was invivable, I was moving soo slowly your eyes couldn't even understand I was there!"

"...Ok. I lied I couldn't see you at _all_!" Eliza smiled at her sister.

Peggy did a victory/wiggly dance in her seat, and gave a wide smile.

"Since I'm so proud of you, you can have my cookie!" Eliza offered.

Peggy looked at Eliza as though she had saved her life and breathed, "You would give me a..cookie?!"

Eliza awkwardly nodded.

"Holy poop!"

"Peggy! Don't say naughty words!" Eliza stared at her sister like she was a madwoman.

Peggy sighed and looked at her sister, "Ok but, only because you gave me a cookie,"

Eliza rolled her eyes and handed the cookie to her little sister who cheered.

"IIIIIIIII- Wiilllllllll AAAAAAALwwwwwwwaaayyyyys LOOOVE YOOOUUUU!" Peggy sang to the cookie. Eliza rushed up to her sister and began singing as well but this time to her milk carton. Angelica laughed at her sisters weirdness right before she joined the weirdness. Because she will always love them.


	6. Proposal pt 2

_**I'm sorry this is literally busy. Like sooo many things happen and I was rereading and was like "...When did I write that?" Also I have writen a chapter introducing Theodosia, it will be posted March 6,**_ _ **but the next chapter I will post will be on March 1.**_

A day with Thomas and Alexander was...exhausting. Lafayette had been breaking up their fight almost all day! Thank god school would be over soon! Lafayette walked up to the teacher with a smile on his face, "Mr. Washington, how long until we must go?"

George looked at the tiny French child and raised an eyebrow, "We've only been here for an hour."

Lafayette's chocolatey colored eyes twitched a few times, before he took in a shaky breath, he a smile..that was kinda scary and looked a George, "Thank you Mr. Washington."

Lafayette headed back towards his group of friends which were all fighting.

"What now?" Lafayette asked in an annoyed voice. It was clear he had gotten enough of their bickering. A million voices swarmed Lafayette's ears, each one complaining about another.

"QUITE! JE NE PEUX PAS LE PRENDRE VOUS ÊTES UNE POIGNÉE!" (I can't take it, you are such a handful!)

Everyone's heads turned towards the loud French child, who was on the verge of tears. Almost everyone was confused on what he said, except Thomas, Alex, and Eliza.

Alex broke the thick silence by apologizing, "I..I'm sorry..I didn't realize how..stressful..we were.."

Thomas soon made an apology to Lafayette as well, "Yeah..I..am..s..s..soarry..did I say that right?"

Eliza walked up and tapped Lafayette on the shoulder, "..Um..If you want I can make sure they won't argue.."

Lafayette gave the widest smile anyone had ever seen and hugged Eliza as hard as anyone ever could.

"..is that a yes?"

"YEEES" Lafayette cheered jumping up and down with a wide smile.

For the rest of the day no fights had taken place. Not because Alex and Jefferson learned their lesson. When do they ever do THAT? It was because Eliza is a _little bit scary._ Ok..maybe she is terrifying. But it was only once fights began she would go demon crazy lady.

* _ **Fancy-REAL-linebreak***_

It was recess and Alex left Thomas with Laf, John, and Herc. He had invited Eliza to the swings ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). There she was, she sat on a swing in her light blue lace dress. Alex ran up to her. And began to recite line from romance movies that his mom "made" him watch.

"I love you...I am who I am because of you. You are every reason, every hope, every dream I've ever had, and no matter what happens to us in the future, every day we are together is the greatest day of my life. I will always be yours, and...you will always be mine...Marry me?"

Alexander pulled out the blueberry ring pop and smiled. Eliza kept squealing before she could breathe, "yes"

Angelica walked behind them, unnoticed, and twitched the corners of her lips while her eyes brimmed with tears.

 _My Alexander._

But what just as Angelica stood unnoticed behind the swings, John stood unnoticed with tears streaming his cheeks behind the slide, and Maria silently cried unnoticed on the top of the monkey bars.

unnoticed.


	7. Substitute

**Hello**! **I** **said** **I** **would** **post the next chapter March 1st, I lied! This chapter is told mostly in George King's perspective. A few things, I know George king actually liked George Washington But...he doesn't in this.**

Another day of school. _How_ _awful_ , George king thought to himself. He was walking to school slowly. He was upset. His mother and father, were fighting again. He hated it when they fight. This time Mother was mad at his father for seeing different ladies. He never understood that though. What was wrong with seeing ladies? Sometimes it could be on accident! His father said he wasn't seeing a lady at all, he was seeing a non-binary person, but George didn't know what that meant. Maybe it was a person with no binoculars…

"GEEEEOORGGE!"

George turned to see Samuel Seabury, a friend of his. Sam was George's closest friends, a lot of his other "friends" were too..rich. Well George was rich, but he still had a heart! The people his parents want him to be friends with would willingly kill a kitten to keep their fortune. In fact George had a few suitors lined up for him, and on named Hannah said that she would kill a poor person than lose her diamond necklace . It wasn't even that pretty! After George had zoned out Sam gave a confused look.

"George?"

"HUH?!, Waht? YES"

"Are you okay?" Sam gave a skeptical glance at his friend.

"Yeah, my parents only said I'm slightly insane," George waved him off.

Samuel gave a sigh to let out his relief, "Good."

They had reached the building after a long silent walk. They then headed down the kindergarten wing to their classroom. Not many people were there yet. Only Alexander (ugh), the Schuyler sisters (Too scary), Lafayette (Francophile), and Aaron (ew). George and Samuel parted ways to put their things in their cubbies. George put his back with sapphires encrusted on it away, and headed towards his table where Sam was already sitting.

"Hey, George have you seen Mr. Washington?" Sam asked, looking around for any signs of the teacher.

George looked up from his expensive shoes to answer his friend with a wide smile, "No, maybe he's absent!"

George and Sam hated most people's opinions. It was just.. in their blood. It was the classroom against them. They believed one person should rule all, that way no arguments between congressmen.

Soon enough a teacher stepped into the classroom, along with a few other students. But it wasn't George Washington. A man with brown hair and a mustache and glasses instead. He set some things on the desk that was his for the day and looked at the kids with a twinkle in his eyes. He clapped his hands and everyone looked up at the stranger.

"Hello, your teacher, Mr. Washington, had to stay home due to food poisoning, from a restaurant called Le Tomato, so I will be subbing for you, my name is Theodore Roosevelt, you may call me Mr. Roosevelt, or if you prefer you can call me Theodore,...any questions?"

Lafayette quickly raised his hand.

"Heh, yes?"

Lafayette was so excited he was bouncing up and down in his seat, "Cats or dogs?"

"..I've never really liked that question, you see.. what about bears! I have a pet bear named Jonathan-"

Gasps were thrown around the room in amazement, the man paid no attention.

"I have a badger too! The only time they get appreciated is when someone brings up hufflepuff, and that's the least appreciated house!"

Gasps were again thrown around, but the interesting man continued listing pets, "I have a zebra, she doesn't really have a name though, and then there's my hyena, oh she is sooo precious, you guys should meet her, and then there's my lion Joe- oh gee I'm rambling, sorry it's a habit."

George felt a liking towards the strange man. He see everyone's admiration in their eyes. Especially Hamilton. Ugh. Hamilton is the worst! He..he.. his opinions are stupid! George's thought was cut off track once again when Mr. Roosevelt said that they would introduce themselves and say something cool about themselves too.


	8. Peggy pt 1

_**I got a review from a guest and wanted to help, but couldn't because you can't private message a guest, so I'm helping them through the story. If you aren't the guest you may skip.**_

 _ **Review 1: I think this is a pretty good story line. I only have to suggestions: 1: maybe pay more attention to the commas.**_

 _ **2: Stretch things out! You have a great ability to write stories but it all happens too fast. AND, maybe don't stick it right to the hamilton plot! Expand beyond the Hamilplot!**_

 _ **I LOVE how he calls Mr. Washington Mr. Washing Machine. SO funny! Made me laugh in study hall**_ **;)**

 _ **Response: Thank you, I am a huge fan of constructive criticism! In this chapter I tried my best to solve the issues you pointed out. Oh, and the Mr. Washing Machine, was from a video called hamilton in a nutshell.**_

 _ **Review 2: ok SO Idk if this is what you got it from, but i watched a pixar short where they proposed with ringpops ;) I love this (And i love laffayette. My smol bean. Laffy Taffy) lol great so far but remember what i said last time i said try to expand more? don't make everything happen to soon ;)**_

 _ **Response: I actually got the ring pop idea from my childhood. A boy proposed to me with a raspberry ring pop. Also trust me, I'm will work on the issues in future chapters.**_

 _ **Review 3: I'm back!  
I LOVE how you made a lams thing! And and Alexgelica! And Marialex!**_

 _ **Response: I felt like the three of them would be sad due to the proposal since each loved him. I'm not really a fan of any of these ships though.**_

 _ **Review 4: I'm back, again, this time with a question.  
How do i make my own stories? this is i such a cool website! I'm new to this, so idek if you can repoly. ;) love the story!**_

 _ **Response: You can post your own stories by signing up. All you have to due to sign up is give them your email, create a password and username, and prove your not a robot. Thanks so much for reviewing!**_

Everyone seemed to start becoming parents. And then there was Peggy. At twelve am eating stolen ice cream from the freezer. Eliza and Alexander were about to get their second chinchilla. Lafayette has a pet bearded dragon named Georges Washington. Maria had a cat named Susan. Hercules' family had a horse named William. Laurens' had a turtle named Frances. Theodosia and Burr got a kitten named Theodosia Jr. Even Thomas Jefferson had a few dogs! And then there was Peggy who was alone. Besides the ice cream..

"You're my best friend." Peggy whispered to the pint of ice cream, thinking of her classmates.

Peggy was unnoticed. A lot. She's never been absent a day of her life, but she been marked absent eight times. Besides Maria, her sisters, and the ice cream she had no friends. _That will change,_ Peggy thought to herself. She will try and make more friends! Theo seems nice enough..or maybe she could make friends with first graders! She would be the coolest kid in class! It was decided. Tomorrow, Margarita "Peggy" Schuyler, would befriend a first grader. But first she would have to sleep. She grabbed the half empty/full pint of ice cream and began to tiptoe out of her room. She slowly walked down the hallway, trying to breath at quietly as she could possibly breath. Once she reached the kitchen she got on tippy top toes and opened the freezer and basically threw the ice cream in.

 _Creak._

Mom was awake. Peggy felt her heart speed up. Where could she go? She didn't have time to run back to her room..her mom would be there any second. Peggy ran to a cupboard, that was mostly empty and sat in it. She quietly closed the door to the cupboard. There Peggy sat, alone, in a cupboard, at one am. What a life! She heard her Mother's footsteps on the wooden floorboard. Some rustling around was done before Peggy assumed her mother was gone. Peggy decided to wait a bit just to be safe. Turns out that was a bad idea…

 _ ***EVERYONE-LOOK-a-wonderful-fantastical-REAL-line-break-***_

Angelica awoke and quickly threw on some jeans and a pink fluffy sweater. She put her boots on and ran to Eliza's room to see if she was awake or not. When she walked into the room she saw her sister feeding Philip.

"Oh yes, so handsome, bye baby!" Eliza pet Philip and closed his cage. Eliza spun around in a circle and saw her sister with an amused smirk on her face.

"Oh YES, Sooo HaNdSoMe, bye Baby!" Mocked Angelica.

Eliza rolled her eyes and asked her older sister, "Wanna wake Peggy up together?"

Angelica nodded, and raced down the hallway with her younger sister rushing behind as well. The girls halted near the end of the long hallway. Angelica slowly opened the do, biting her cheek to stop her from laughing. They looked in the room and saw an empty bed. Angelica and Eliza exchanged worried glances. Before Angelica was about to turn to ask Eliza something she was gone. Angelica turned around looking for either of her sisters, but she was granted no luck. Great. Two Schuyler sisters were missing. Yippee! Angelica rushed down the hallway to see Eliza crying and calling Peggy's name. Angelica placed a hand on Eliza's shoulder to comfort her.

"Angie..what..what if Peggy didn't love us so she left because all this time she hated us!" Cried Eliza.

"I do love you guys!" Shouted a voice.

Angelica and Eliza paused and stared at each other.

"Ghost of Peggy? Is that you?"

"I'm not dead!"

Angelica ran towards the voice. She opened the cupboard and saw Peggy sitting in it with her pajamas still on.

Angelica stared at her sister with judging eyes, "Why are you in the cupboard?"

"Uhhh..I don't knowwww.. but I would still be asleep if Eliza hadn't screamed my name at the top of her lungs!"

Angelica rolled her eyes and told her sister, "We're gonna leave without you if you don't get ready soon."

Peggy giggled and ran back to her room.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	9. Peggy pt 2

_**Gasp! I included Heather characters and Be more chill characters! Just for this chapter though. By the way, sorry for the late update, I got grounded.**_

The three girls had reached the classroom. Peggy began to scan the room. She needed a friend! Let's see… Alex? No that's weird.. Lafayette..? Nah. Hercules? ...possibly.. John.. Maybe.. Thomas, NO! James, NO! George, Sam, Charles, EEEWWW. Maria..no.. things got awkward with the girls since Maria told Peggy she liked Alex. Theo..sure. Peggy made her way towards Theo who was talking to Burr.

Theodosia turned and noticed Peggy, Theo gave a smile, "Hey, Pegster, I think I'm losing."

Peggy tilted her head. Losing at what?

"I'm 99.9% sure Burr is winning the best parent award," chuckled Theo.

"That's not true, Theo Jr. was named after you, she likes you more!"

Peggy tilted her head again, "Wait..are you guys dating?"

Burr and Theodosia blushed, Burr sheepishly answered, "Yes..and no.. Theo has a kinda boyfriend that she still has to break up...but after they do, we will be officially dating!"

Peggy smiled at the kindergarten couple. Theo had been at the school for only a week, she had only made a few friends, but it was more than Peggy had.

 _ *****_ _ **Oh-WOW-is-this-a-lovely-line-break-or-what?***_

Recess! Perfect opportunity to find a first grader! Peggy ran outside with her amber colored coat and black mittens. She headed to the jungle gym to see if any first graders were there. Peggy saw three girls who she didn't know, but they definitely weren't first graders. Second graders. Even better!

"Uh..Hello? I-..uh I'm Peggy..Peggy Schuyler." Peggy stammered feeling her heart beating faster.

One of the girls dressed in red looked at her and scoffed, "And? Do you think we care? Shoo."

"..I..uh..but I want to be your..your friend.." Peggy looked at the wood chips she was standing on.

The one dressed in green spoke in a high scary voice, "Friends? With a kindergartener? Don't be idiotic, we don't become friends with losers!"

Peggy looked down, feeling tears threatening to spill out of her chocolatey eyes.

"You guys knock it off!" An unfamiliar voice had chained the conversation.

Peggy spun around, it was a boy with brown hair and a navy blue coat.

The green one began to tease the boy, "Where is your geeky friend..?"

The boy broke eye contact with the girls, "Michael went to the bathroom.."

"Heather, Heather, come on, let's leave these losers," The red one scoffed as she walked away she pushed Peggy down into the snow.

The boy extended a hand to help Peggy up. Peggy grabbed the hand, and with the help of the boy stood up.

"I..I'm Peggy..who were those girls?" Peggy's face was stained with tears. The two began to walk, nowhere exactly, they just..walked.

"I'm Jeremy. Jeremy Heere, those girls were the Heathers, they're mean."

Peggy giggled, "I've notice- Oh those are my sisters!"

Peggy ran towards her sisters who were talking with Alexander, leaving Jeremy behind.

Angelica was just about to smile at her sister but frowned instead.

"You..you were crying. Why?" Angelica asked.

Angelica spotted Jeremy waiting in the background. She quickly ran up to him with an angry look. Alexander and Eliza followed after wearing the same expressions.

"What did you do to my sister?!" Angelica growled, "Trust me, I will rip your heart out and light it on fire, the entire time with a smile on my face."

A boy with patches and pins on his red coat rushed up to Jeremy, "Woah no need to rip any hearts out! What's up?"

"He made _my_ sister cry!" Angelica shouted.

Peggy shook her head, "No he helped me, there were these girls who were being mean and he stopped them!"

"Dude! You stood up to Heather, Heather, and Heather?!" The red coated boy high fived Jeremy with a grin.

Eliza ran up to Jeremy and hugged him, Alexander stood watching and felt jealousy rushing up.

"You helped my sister! Me and my Fiancé Alexander would love for you to be the godfather to our chinchilla's"

"..wha..? Uh..sure." Jeremy hesitated.

"I'm sorry for saying I would rip your heart out.." mumbled Angelica.

"..Apology accepted? Uh..I got to go..nice meeting you guys.." Jeremy and the other boy walked away towards the swings.


	10. 10 Duel Commandments

George sighed as the children began to walk into the classroom. Almost everyone took off their jackets and sat down. All except...Charles.

"..Charles, why aren't you taking off your coat?" George sighed, looking straight into the child's fierce eyes.

"Because."

Mr. Washington raised one of his eyebrows and was about to ask again but-

"He _said,_ why aren't you taking off your coat."

Alexander looked murderous, if looks could kill both, Charles and Alex would be dead. Washington stood, frozen, looking at the kindergarteners.

"You are a poopy head." Snarled Charles.

Gasps were thrown around, Eliza's was by far the most loud. Washington had bit the inside of his cheek to stop him from laughing at the….marvelous insult.

"Oh. So you wanna go?" Alex smiled before his face went dead serious, "Let's go."

Washington looked towards the normal children who were watching intensely.

Charles tsked, still glaring daggers at Alexander, "You're so quick to side with Washington, why him?"

"Because I trust him!" Shouted Alex, who was now visibly tense.

"Ugh! Your...your..you..grr"

"Cat got your tongue?" Alex teased.

Uh oh. That. At that moment, time seemed to freeze for George. Charles had balled up his tiny fist. He punched Alex square in the face.

Chaos. Everywhere. Everyone was panicking. Except Alex. (For ONCE) he was staring blankly. Oh, but everywhere else..was a different story. Peggy, Eliza, and Maria had began to cry. Angelica was chanting, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" George and Sam sat in there seat making confused squeaks, Thomas and Lafayette were helping each other tip over tables, screaming, "ANARCHY!" Hercules was screaming "rude" things at Charles. Laurens began to roll his sleeves up, ready to fight. Oh, but Washington. Washington was terrifying. His jaw was clenched, his brows were furrowed, his eyes were twitching. Before the teacher could say another word, a fist slammed into Charles face. With his hand still balled up John Laurens walked away.

"Lee, Laurens, Hamilton, my office. Now."

Two boys walked with their heads down and their hands in their pockets, the other boy had his head held up high. John Laurens was proud.

The boys took a seat in his office.

"Uh, first off, Alex, Charles, would you like some ice?" Washington mainly directed to question towards Alex.

Alex rolled his eyes, "No, Charles hits like a sleep dedrived two year old."

"Alexander, Behave. And by the way, it's deprived."

Alexander's face began to turn red, he let out a small murmur that the teacher couldn't understand.

"..Well, boys, Since you three began to fight, I'm going to have to suspend you for two days." Sighed Washington, picking the bridge of his nose.

"...What does suspenders mean?" Charles asked, tilting his head.

Alexander rolled his eyes at the other boy, "It means we get to stay home while everyone else goes to school!"

Charles face got even more confused, "...This...is our punishment.?" Charles asked.

"Yep, school policy, I call your mothers."

Laurens raised his hand high above his head.

"Yes?"

"My mom is in heaven!"

Fuuu…"I will call your father then, John."

Washington then turned towards the other boys, "I expected better, especially from you son."

"I'm not your son.." Ale murmured while staring at his shoes.


	11. Theodosia's First Day

**I realized I didn't post the chapter introducing Theo, so here it is!**

A small girl was looking around a school building. The door was in front of her, but she wasn't looking for a way in. She clicked her tongue and sighed. She opened the large school doors and passed a few hallways until she stopped. She turned down the kindergarten wing. She opened a classroom door, her head tilted and her lips were parted. What? The classroom was..disturbing. She was about to ask if this was the right class when a boy with brown frizzy hair and a tmnt shirt screamed, "IT'S ON FIREEEEEE!"

What was on fire? The girl stood in the doorway watching the nightmare unfold. The teacher was stepping on the item in fire but it wouldn't go out. Three girls were huddled in a corner, holding on to each other for dear life, screaming. The boy who had screamed fire had dumped a box of toys out and hid in the box. A boy with a blue bandana was yelling at a frizzy haired boy with a shirt that said "Merica." A girl dressed in blue was staring a the fire intensely with a smile on her face. A boy with brown hair was yelling on top of a desk, "ReVoLuTiOn on YOU! rEvOlUtIoN ON you!" Two boys were trying to break the window open. One boy who was wearing expensive items was in a corner with a non-intimidating body guard.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" A boy who was shorter than her stood with a not worried face asked.

The girl jumped, but soon collected herself and told him, "My name is Theodosia, you can call me Theo."

The boy smiled and stuck out his hand, "Burr, Aaron Burr."

Theodosia reached and shook the boys hand. She almost forgot the whole..thing.. was happening before Aaron began to explain a little bit, "I'm sorry for my..classmates, for you this must be weird bu-"

"Hold up. This isn't weird for you?"

Aaron chuckled to himself "Pretty normal actually, It would be weird if this didn't happen once a month,"

"..what? Once..once a month?" Babbled Theodosia.

"Yep,..I don't know who 'accidentally' started the fire this time though," Aaron chirped, watching the entire scene as though it were a television.

"..who started it last time?" Hesitated Theo.

"Eliza, she brought a match...I don't know why.."

Theodosia watched as the teacher continued stomping on the thing, trying to put the fire out. Theodosia dug through her backpack until she found her water bottle. She was about to take a drink when she realized, water beats fire. Theodosia simply walked up and let the water spill out onto the object that had been getting scorched. Sighs were passed around the room as they saw the random girl put the fire out. A small sad aw was heard from the girl in blue though.

"Alright! Who brought fire things in class?" The teacher spoke, glaring at the students.

A few fingers were pointed to Eliza. The girl saw and complained, "Guuuuys, I only started a fire _once_!"

Heads turned. No one confessed. Mr. Washington sighed, "whatever..I'm used to it.."


	12. Alex, John, and Charles

**Hey...I don't have anything to say. Enjoy! (Sorry for the short chapter)**

Alex was having a miserable suspension. He wanted to see his friends! He wanted to play tag with John! He wanted to tell secrets to Lafayette in French! He wanted to color with Hercules! He wanted to see Eliza! But instead he was at home. He didn't get grounded though. His mom said she doesn't want to fight school policy, but she didn't want Alex to be punished further for getting punched. He was miserable enough already. He mostly helped around the house. So the entire suspension he decided to busy himself with work.

John however had it worse. He was basically in solitary confinement. He was only allowed out of his room for bathroom purposes. His toys had been confiscated too. His food was brought to him. He wasn't even allowed to have books. He sat in his temporary prison cell for the entire two days. He still had no regrets.

Mrs. Lee decided to argue with the school. She insisted that Charles was wrongfully accused. So, now Washington and Mrs. Lee have...problems with each other. Charles got on with no groundings, no chores, not even a small time out. He spent his two days watching Tv, and playing with his imaginary friend.


	13. Angelica Hamilton

**Sorry. I fixed the chapter so its 80% easier to read**

Eliza sat at her house with Philip. Alex was coming over today to meet the new Chinchilla. Eliza and Alex agreed to name it after Angelica. Right now Angie was only a baby but she got along nicely with Philip. Eliza was also excited to see Alex at school tomorrow. She loved her sisters, but she really missed playing with Alex. As Eliza pet Philip, her dad came in.

"The.. _boy.._ is here.." snarled her father. He wasn't..fond of Alex.

Eliza carefully placed her furry son into his cage, and rushed down the stairs, carefully not to fall.

Alex had already been invited inside the welcoming house by the unwelcoming father of his gir- fiancé.

"Hi!" Giggled Eliza as she grabbed his hand and began to race upstairs.

Alex entered the young girls room. You'll never guess the main color. Blue. He slowly walked to the cage that Philip originally had to himself, while Eliza watched with anticipation. Inside was a small, tiny, teensy, baby chinchilla. Tears began to swarm Alex's eyes. It's not the first time Eliza seen him cry. When he met Philip he cried, and this chinchilla was no different. Alex felt….pride...no pride is not the word he's looking for. A rush of powerful emotions hit, as he saw the newest addition to his life. Pride was definitely one of the mix, along with overwhelmed, joy, and just...pure happiness. He knew Eliza was a spectacular chinchilla caretaker, and would make an even better human mother. But… Alex didn't spend enough time with his son. How do you be a dad? Well...a chinchilla dad? What if Philip is gonna turn out awful, and it's all Alexander's fault? What if he isn't a good chinchilla dad to Angie either?

"Uh..Alex, do you want hold your baby?" Asked Eliza, still with a smile. It's weird Alex rarely saw her without a smile. It's because Eliza always smiles around Alex.

"Ours. And, yes, please" He smiled at her.

Eliza turned towards the cage, her Tiffany blue dress twirling around as she spun. She cupped the kit in her hands and gave it to Alex, who held it just the same.

Once Alex held his chinchilla child he saw the features of the creature better. Her coat was more blue gray, but Philip's Was a silvery color. Her curious, inky eyes, stared into Alex's copper eyes. At that moment, everything felt fine. Every problem in the world fade, and drifted away. It was him, Eliza, and their children. Everything was calm. Everything was perfect.

For now.


	14. The Return

After what felt like a million years. Alex, John, and Charles were allowed to go back to school. Alexander spared no time. Five A.M. sharp he arrived at the school. The school doors were never locked (Alex thought that wasn't the safest thing to do, but...he is five and half) so he pushed the door open. The fierce kindergarten rushed to the kindergarten room, expecting it to be empty, was shocked when he saw his teacher sleeping on the floor.

Alex snatched a ruler from, Mr. Washington's desk. He began to poke and prod the bald mango several times until it began to stir.

"..Alex?"

Alex nodded at the half asleep/awake teacher."What...what time is it," Yawned George while stretching.

Alex made a confused face, "That's a silly question, I don't understand the concept of time."

Washington clicked his tongue and brought his wrist in front of him. He frowned at the time.

"I expected you to be early..but not two hours early.."

Alex shrugged as he made a steady eye contact with the man.

"Uh..can you go do something...safe?"

Alex raised a skeptical eyebrow at the teacher, "Is that a challenge?"

"What? No-"

"Challenge accepted!"

Before Washington could even began to open his mouth, Alex had rushed to the other side of the room with...duct tape? Where in the world did he get that? The child began to tape four pillows on him, and put a dress up construction hat on. And then..he stood. He just stood there.

"Why..don't you sit down?" inquired Washington.

"Sitting is too dangerous."

The man sighed, "I swear if I had hair, it would be grey now because of you."

For the next two hours Alex had stood with pillows strapped on, and a fake helmet on.

An extremely tired looking Lafayette, trudged into the classroom, hardly acknowledging Alex….scratch that. Not acknowledging him at all. He simply sat down and put his head down. Alex tilted his head and waved his hand a small bit. George frowned as he walked towards the small French child.

"Hey..how you feeling bud." Asked George with the same worried look Alex had on.

Lafayette nodded. Uh…

"What...what does that mean?"

He shrugged.

George sighed, "Laf, can you look at me?"

Lafayette lifted his hand and struggled to look at his favorite person. George felt Lafayette's forehead with the back of his hand to see if he had a fever or not. He did.

"You have a fever, you have to go to the nurse's office" Stressed the teacher.

Lafayette shook his head and whined, "No..I..I want to see….uh...Alex."

The teacher pointed to Alex, who was standing looking at his friend with increasing worry.

"Oh….well I..-" Lafayette began to search for excused in his mind, "Oh look, Hercules is here, gotta go say….uh...what's that word….hi!"

"Nope" George popped the P and Lafayette let a sigh out.

Off to the office."Bye Lafayette!" Waved Alex.

At least he had-

"Oh...uh..Mr. Washington...I forgot...I glued my feet to the floor."

"WAHT?"

"Well..you see, I thought I might fall. So I glued myself to the floor. And I'm stuck now" Alex explained while trying to pull his foot up.

"That. Is. Just.. _lovely."_


	15. The Lafayette Family

Lafayette sat barely awake on his red, white, and blue bed. His head was in an unimaginable amount of pain. He was also burning up, his fever reaching 103 degrees. His mother sat, worried, next to his sick bed. His dad didn't care that much though. He said Lafayette should just suck it up and stop being such a baby. Lafayette wasn't a baby...at least he didn't think he was..

"Maman, I...I'm...good..now,...can I go?" Lafayette said, barely above a whisper.

His mother chucked and shook her head, "No, ma cherie, you're too unwell."

Lafayette whimpered and gave his mother a sad look.

"Once your temperature drops, maybe I will choose to let you out," his mother smiled at him, the worry showing clearly in her creamy brown eyes.

The french child smiled at his loving moth-

"MARIE! COME ERE" His father screamed from the bottom of the staircase.

Lafayette's mother smiled and kissed Lafayette on his forehead, she quickly rushed out of her son's room. Lafayette watched his mother's peach dress swish out of his room. He stared at his ceiling, bored to death. He heard yelling downstairs. His name was brought up a lot. He heard angry stomping noises from the staircase. His father. Sure enough, his father appeared in the doorway with a scowl on his face.

"You are fine! Suck it up, are you two years of age?" Lafayette's father barked.

Lafayette stared down at his hands, "No, Papa.."

His dad scoffed, "I told you not to call me that. Get up."

Lafayette nodded, but quickly regretted it. His head spun and his vision got blurry. Suck it up. Lafayette stood up causing his head to spin even more.

"Good, now get out of my face" His father commanded.

Lafayette barely made it to the doorway before he doubled over. He latched onto the doorway for support. He might have been able to stay up if his father hadn't pushed him lightly.

"You're weak, boy, remember that." growled the older man.

Lafayette nodded while still sitting on the floor. Tears had began to gather in his mocha eyes. Soon the tears began to escape from those eyes.

Lafayette wiped his eyes, mumbling to himself, "I'm not...I'm not a..baby.."

"Your not." A kind voice assured him.

Lafayette startled, seeing his mother standing with her peach dress wrinkled and her face streamed with tears. His mother helped him up with a weak smile on her face.

"Your father does love you, Gil, he just..hasn't like to show it," sighed his mother before she looked him directly in the eyes, "Now, don't get up, you are ill."

"Okay, Maman," Lafayette agreed in a raspy voice.

"I love you...things will get better Gil...just give it time.." His mother kissed him on the forehead and ruffled his fluffy hair.


	16. Roses Pt1

It was finished. Alex and Eliza spent three hours planning their wedding. Eliza had saved up her allowance to buy a fancy dress, but Alex bought it for her instead. Angelica and Peggy were the bridesmaids. Of course John was the best man, and Lafayette and Hercules were the other groomsmen. Eliza bought a fancy outfit for Alex too. At two PM they would be wed. Burr was the one who would be marrying them. Everyone from school was invited too, even Mr. Washington.

Eliza looked in her mirror, her sisters standing by her side. She was wearing a white, long sleeved dress with a blue ribbon tied around the waist. Her trusted bridesmaids were wearing dresses, the same shade of blue as the ribbon on Eliza's dress.

"I'm ready," Sighed Eliza as she walked to her bedside table to grab a thornless rose she picked from their garden.

Angelica wasn't ready for the wedding. She stood by Peggy, dreading the next hour of her life. She was going to see her Prince Charming marry her sister.. not her Prince Charming..Eliza's Prince Charming. Angelica stared at her the bride to be who was smelling a scarlet rose with love in her eyes. Eliza's more important.

John Laurens felt nearly the same way as Angelica. He was going to see his crush get married..to someone who wasn't John. Laurens felt guilty for being jealous of Eliza. She was nice, and would make a lovely wife. But John would make a lovely husband… he stared across the street, seeing the Schuyler's large house. He stared into the garden of the wealthy families house. He stared with tears in his hazel eyes, at the blood red rose bush.

Alexander couldn't be more thrilled for the wedding. He was going to marry the girl of his dreams. He found no flaws in Eliza. She was smart, kind, selfless, innocent, beautiful. Why was she marrying him? He seemed pathetic compared to her. He talked to much, he was abrasive, she was incredible. Lafayette walked over to his friend and helped tie the tie. Alexander smiled at Lafayette. Alex grabbed a rose he picked up for Eliza. A beautiful, ruby red, thornless red rose.

But not all roses were beautiful and thornless.


	17. Roses Pt2

Everyone who wasn't part of the wedding party sat in the seats that had been set up. Everyone showed up, even Charles Lee. John and Angelica walked down the aisle together before standing on the side of Burr. Peggy walked down with Lafayette and they stood in their spots. Alexander walked down the aisle as well. Hercules came out spreading red rose petals on the aisle walkway with a giddy face. But then it was the most important person who walked down the aisle. Eliza. Her dress swishing softly in the slight breeze. Her steps were slow yet fast at the same time. Her smile shone brightly and made Alexander's heart melt. In her hands were a bouquet of beautiful, thornless crimson roses. Before Alex knew Alex knew it, Eliza was in front of him smiling proudly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you could have been anywhere in the world tonight but your here watching this blessed onion." Burr started.

"So, Alexander, Eliza ...do you guys have vows?"

Alexander nodded with a smile, "I wrote 51 pages!"

"Uh...can you just say some?" Burr asked with a glance to his watchless wrist.

Alexander nodded as he began, "My dearest Eliza. I know you could do eighty times better than me. Any man would be more than lucky to wed you. You are beautiful, and nice, kind, selfless, and smart. Words couldn't express the the love I have for you. Best of wives, best of women."

Eliza smiled at her soon to be husband, "Alexander, I knew as I was writing this that yours would be much more poetic than mine. I can only tell you how much I love and adore you and how helpless you make me. I know I might not be enough. You say I could do better, but why would I want to when have you."

"Okie dokie, you may kiss the bride." Burr said, glancing down again at his watchless wrist.

Alexander quickly pecked Eliza on the cheek. Both of them were blushing furiously yet still making direct eye contact with each other.

"I pronounce you husband and wife."

Eliza turned her head to the crowd, she noticed a few people were crying. John, Angelica, Thomas, James, and George Washington.

She looked back down to her bouquet of ruby red roses with a smile upon her face.


	18. Girls Night

Theodosia quickly finished packing her bag with clothes and her toothbrush. Since spring break was here she was going to have a sleepover with the Schuyler Sisters and Maria. The slumber party was going to be hosted at the Schuyler's home. Theodosia rushed to her mother's door and knocked exactly three times.

Her mom opened the wooden door with a small smile on her face. Theodosia's Mother was a strict, but loving woman. She was personally fond of business wear.

"Momma, I'm all packed, will you please drive me to the house?" Theodosia asked, looking up at her Mother.

Her mother nodded, "Yes, of course."

Theodosia power walked towards the door with her mother walking the same way behind her. Theodosia opened the door for her mother with a polite smile. Her mother ruffled Theo's poofy dark chocolate hair.

 _ ***0MG-It's-A-Bootyful-LiNeBrEaK-***_

After a thirty minute drive, the ladies had arrived. Theodosia kissed her mother goodbye and ran to ring the doorbell. The door of the Schuyler mansion were opened by a sweet motherly lady.

"Oh hello sweetheart, come in, now….you are Theo..right," The lady asked while welcoming Theodosia in.

"Yes, ma'am, I am Theodosia, who are you?" Theodosia asked.

The lady answered, looking so...amazed, "You're very proper for a child, no need to call me Ma'am, Mrs. Schuyler will do."

"Yes, of course ma'a- Mrs. Schuyler," Theodosia nodded at the sweet lady with ash brown hair.

"The girls are upstairs in Peggy's room,I believe," Mrs. Schuyler told the young girl.

Theodosia nodded at Mrs. Schuyler and headed up the stairs.

It wasn't hard to find out which room was Peggy's. Loud giggling and shouts were coming from it, so Theo guessed it was the short girl's room. She entered and then her ears died. It was so painful. It hurt so much. The four girls starting squealing at Theodosia's return.

"Oh my goodness, Theo do you want to play T or D with us?" Giggled Maria.

"Sure, let's do this thang!" Theodosia agreed with a mischievous look.

The five girls sat in a circle on Peggy's fluffy butter colored carpet with excited looks.

"Okay, Who is gonna go first?" Angelica asked.

Peggy answered with a innocent look, "Me. Eliza, truth or dare?"

"Um...umm...omg...why would you ask me such hard question? Ok...uh...I think...dar- NO! It's too risky…..I Uh….I pick…. maybe? .. ..um… uh….oof.. I don't ..erm ...okay ...uh… Truth." Eliza stammered, going pale.

"Geez, okay. Who is your least favorite person at school?" Peggy asked looking cautiously at her sister.

"Oh..um..this is too hard! Everyone is so nice to me...er…...I think.. Charles. DONOTTELLHIMIDONTWANTHIMTOTHINKIMATERRBILEPERSON!"

Angelica scooted away from Eliza, "Er..ok..your turn."

Eliza seemed to calm down, "Maria, Truth or dare."

"Um..truth," Maria answered, (A lot faster than Eliza did.)

"Y'all are cowards." Angelica commented while rolling her chocolate eyes.

"You got a boyfriend?" Eliza asked cheekily while raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"I bEt He DoEsN't KiSs Ya'" Peggy shouted.

Angelica quickly jumped in, "MUA!"

"HEE gonna FEND anober GURL and HEE wun't MESS YA'" Joined Theodosia.

"He Gonna Skkrt And Hit The Dab Like Wiz Khalifa!" Sang Maria.

"Wait...What?" Eliza asked the girls.

"It's nothing, don't worry Liza, I do have a boyfriend." Maria answered a still very confused Eliza.

As soon as the reply came out of Maria's mouth Peggy called "OoOoOOoOoOooOoOoOoo, Who?"

"His name is James." Maria answered.

"Wait. James. Like..Madison?" Angelica asked with a shocked look.

Maria shook her head 'no' furiously, obviously disgusted with the idea of being with that James.

"Okay, Maria, you're turn now." Theodosia grinned.

"Um..Angelica, Truth or dare?" Maria asked the oldest Schuyler sister.

"Why, I'm so glad you asked. Dare." Angelica answered with a smug look.

"I dare you to tell the person you hate most that you love them." Maria dared, somehow beating Angelica by looking even more smug.

"WAHT? I don't want to tell Thomas that I like him! That Is DISGUSTING Maria!" Shouted Angelica!

"A dare is a dare," Sung Theodosia.

If looks could kill Theodosia would be double dead right now.

"Fine. I'll do it tomorrow….Theo, T or D." Angelica sighed.

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell Aaron you secretly have a crush on Alex," Dared Angelica.

"Why Alex?!" Eliza gasped, staring at her sister.

Angelica scoffed, "Because, it would be the funniest."

"Oh...ok, me and Angelica will do our dares tomorrow" Theodosia Sighed.

"Okay, Who wants to watch a movie?" Peggy asked.

All the girls agreed to watch one movie. By one, I mean eight. They didn't fall asleep until four AM. Nobody gets sleep at a sleepover.


	19. The Dares

Oof. Theodosia was dreading this day. She had to go to the love of her kindergarten life and say that Alex was better than him. Burr...no. He's too sweet! He doesn't deserve this! But...a dare is a dare. Theodosia walked with the Schuyler sisters and Maria to Aaron's Victorian house. She felt her stomach squirm as she knocked on her boyfriend's door. Aaron answered, as soon as he saw Theodosia, his smile got ten times bigger.

"Hello, Theodosia, what are you doing here?" Aaron asked.

"I. Have. to tell. you. something." Theodosia shivered.

"Oh..um..okay, What is it?"

Theodosia sighed and looked Burr dead in the eye, "I don't like you anymore."

Theodosia felt her heart break. Aaron's face was...so..sad. His eyes began to shimmer and his mouth parted. His hand began to shake. He bit his lip and gave a slight nod.

"I have a reason." Blurted Theodosia.

"oh."

"I like someone else."

"WHO!?" Burr Shouted.

Theodosia looked taken aback by his outburst. Burr wasn't one to get angry over many things.

"I..mean I..don't care.." Aaron scratched the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact with Theo.

"Alexander." Theodosia answered, who also refused to make eye contact with Burr.

That was it. He broke. Theodosia could see his pain. It looked as though a small piece inside him died. A few tears escaped from his eyes.

He breathed in a shaky breath and looked down at his shoes, "...Okay I.. Understand….."

"Oh...Aaron!" Theodosia hugged Burr, who was obviously confused. Theodosia began to cry as well.

"Don't cry Theo, it's alright...whatever you're crying about.." Aaron comforted her.

"I'm crying because you're crying!" Theodosia sniffled.

"But I'm crying because you said you like Alex instead of me.." Pointed out Burr.

Still hugging Burr, Theodosia admitted, "It was a dare!"

Burr unlatched from the hug and joked, "I ban you from playing truth or dare."

Theodosia chuckled and gave Burr another hug.

* _ **It's-The-invincible-Line-break-YEET***_

The girls arrived at their next destination. The park. Theodosia hangs out with James from time to time, and James told her that everyday he and Thomas went to the park together at five. Angelica felt like throwing up. She absolutely despised Thomas. He was selfish! He cared for nobody except himself. Angelica walked up to Thomas with a fake smile, (Most of her smiles were fake these days.) She cleared her throat to catch his attention.

"Oh it's you." Thomas said. With no emotion. At all.

"Um..yes..it is. I need to talk to you," Angelica Sighed.

"Okay, make it fast, I have things to do and people to see," Thomas stared down at his nails with boredom.

"I have a crush on you." Angelica lied.

He scoffed. He scoffed at her. Oooo. Angelica Schuyler was gonna mess him up!

"Now What I'm gonna say may sound indelicate," Thomas hummed, "I don't like you back. You aren't my type."

Angelica widened her eyes. Who did he think he was?!

"You know what Jefferson, you are a selfish jerk, no wonder you have no friends!" Angelica growled.

Jefferson honestly looked..hurt.

"What am I then?" Called a voice.

Angelica spun and saw James who was eyeing her with malice.

"Oh. It's you. Why are you friends with him? I could go about this two ways, you pity him because he's lonely, or he pities you because you're lonely."

"Ah, but Angelica, we aren't lonely if me and James have each other," Thomas chirped.

"Come on James, let's leave poor Angelica alone," Said Thomas as he sat up.

James gave a friendly wave to Angelica as he chased after Thomas.

"But...Wait...I wasn't done!" Angelica called.


	20. Pisa is Pizza

Alex was so excited. He was waiting for John, Laf, and Hercules, to come. They were having a sleepover! Alex didn't really know what happened at sleepovers though...guess he just have to wait for it.

 _Ding_

Finally! He rushed to the other side of his house to see who had arrived. It was everyone except Lafayette!

"Where's Laf?" Alex asked.

"Behind you."

"AAAH!" Alex scream jumping near John.

Hercules snickered at his friend, "You scream like a girl."

Alex looked his friend dead in the eye, "I can scream manly."

John had to stifle a laugh, "Prove it."

"AGH!" Alex Shouted in a low pitch voice, it sounded like a bad Batman impression.

Lafayette fell down from laughing too hard, "What? You Americans are so confusing!"

"Nah, I think it's just us." Hercules said.

"Probably right." John snickered.

"Do you guys wanna come inside?" Alex asked.

All of the boys stepped inside Alex's house. Hercules began to sniff the air around him acting very suspicious.

"Um...Everything alright Herc?" John asked.

"I smell Pizza." Hercules answered without bothering to look at John.

"Oh, yeah my Mom got dominos," Alex shrugged.

Chaos. Utter chaos. Hercules starting freaking out. John started cheering and whooping and jumping up and down. Lafayette started squealing and spinning around in little circles.

"PIIIZZZZAAAAAA!" Shouted Hercules.

Alexander's mother came rushing towards the boys with a panicked look, "Is everything alright? I heard screaming."

Alex nodded, "I told them you got pizza,"

His mother sighed, "Okay. I'll get you boys each a plate, wash your hands."

The boys ran to wash their hands, then quickly ran to the kitchen. Alexander's mom had set each of their plates up and got them cups of Hawaiian Punch.

"I'm so excited! I've never had Pisa before" Lafayette said while sitting down.

Each boy gasped. This poor human being!

"It's Pizza." Hercules said.

"That's what I said." Frowned the small French boy.

"No. You said Pisa." John told him.

"I hear no difference," Lafayette shrugged.

 _ ***Hello-It-is-I-the-majestic-linebreak***_

Once the boys had finished eating the pizza/Pisa they ran to the living room to watch a movie.

"We don't watch a lot of movies. We only have two, The Little Mermaid and Pet Cemetery." Alex explained.

"Let's watch Pet Cemetery!" Laurens suggested.

"Yeah! I heard it was scary!" Agreed Hercules.

"Okay, I'm down for Pet Cemetery." Alex grinned.

The three boy's heads turned to Lafayette.

"I guess..". Lafayette mumbled.

Alex put the dvd into the DVD player and went to grab some blankets.

"I only have two, so me and John can share one, and Laf and Herc can share one." Alex explained while holding two fleece blankets in his hands. He threw the grey one to Hercules and Lafayette and put the ivory blanket on top of him and John.

 _ ***Have-No-Fear-The-Amazing-Line-Break-Is-Here!***_

Alex and John had curled into each other by the end of the movie. Hercules had fell asleep. And Lafayette was sitting.

"Lafayette are you okay?" Alex whispered shouted.

"Mmhm"

"Are you sure?" John asked while whispering.

"Y-yeah" Lafayette's voice was shaky and it his voice cracked when he was talking.

"You don't sound okay," Whispered Alex.

"I..I am..I'm n-not s-cared.." Lafayette whispered.

"It's okay Laf, I'm scared too," Alex whisper admitted.

"Why are we whispering?" John whispered.

Alex shrugged while get up to sit near Lafayette. John, Who didn't want to be excluded, got up to sit near the others as well.

Lafayette soon fell asleep on the already asleep Hercules. Shortly after Alex began to drift into a deep sleep on Lafayette. Then John fell asleep on Alex. When Alexander's mother woke up, she was greeted with a pile of five year olds asleep on her couch.


	21. SHUT UP SUSAN!

_**Warning: Verbal Abuse**_

 _ **A/N: RIP Susan**_

Sam began to walk to George's mansion. He was having a sleepover! Samuel's heart was doing flips and He couldn't stop smiling if his life depended on it. He didn't have to walk for long, George's house was only eight houses away from Sam's. He walked towards the gate and hit a buzzer. Seconds later the big metal gates opened, and George came rushing out with a scowl.

"Took long enough! Quickly get inside, you'll freeze to death out here, you should have worn a coat" George lectured.

Samuel nodded and quickly rushing up to George.

"One more thing, don't make eye contact with the servants," ordered George as he shut the door.

Sam took of his converse quickly while George was texting on his IPhone XS. Sam had and IPhone XS too, but only because George gave it to him.

"God! Susan, now you're making me mad!" George Shouted across the large house.

An old servant rushed up to George with a sneer on her face, "You ungrateful brat!"

"Susan, I can either make you or break you, and you seem like you want to be broken!" Snarled George.

"You treat me like a slave!" She screamed.

"Listen Susan! I treat you like a servant! Because that's what you are!" George screamed back.

"God! You are the worst!" Screeched the servant.

"What was that? I can't hear because you broke my ear drums!" George Shouted.

"One day! You underestimate me!"

"SUSAN! You are impossible to underestimate!"

"You devil child!" Screeched Susan

"Susan! YOU ACT LIKE YOUR RELEVANT!"

"I aM ReLeVaNt!" Susan snarled.

"Put-lease, you're as important as a white crayon!" Scoffed Samuel.

"Oo, nice Sam," George high fived Sam with a satisfied look on his face.

"Hey Susan, did you finish our food?" George asked like the whole shouting contest hadn't happened.

Susan scoffed, "Yes."

"Good, you're fired." George said.

"What?"

"Oh I forgot you only speak idiot," George rolled his eyes, "Get on my level girl."

Susan squatted so she was about as tall as George. He patted her on her head and explained slowly, "You, Susan. Are. Not. Smart. So. You. Have. To. Go. Bye. Bye. Okay?"

Susan huffed, "Goodbye Satan."

"Satan still has a better personality than you Susan!" George Shouted, looking extremely bored.

"That is, if she had a personality." Sam chirped.

George smiled, "Hmm, good boy, want some food?"

Sam nodded and followed George into the kitchen to eat some Dino chicken nuggets. (That's pretty much George's diet)


	22. Alex's Fictional Girlfriend

_**Hello, this is just a small chapter, a longer chapter will be out Saturday.**_

The main Hamilfour, Eliza, Angelica, and for some reason George King sat in a circle at recess.

"Okay, who's ready to play-" beamed Hercules, "Kiss, marry, kill?!"

"I'm up for it," nodded Alex.

"Okay, kiss, Marry, kill, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley" Alex said.

"Oh, easy, Kiss Harry, marry Hermione, kill Ron," Lafayette scoffed.

"Are you kidding me, Marry Harry because he's rich, kiss Ron, kill Hermione" John snorted.

"What's wrong with Hermione?" Alex gasped.

"She's an insufferable know it all," John grinned as Alex glared at him.

"I would, marry Hermione, she's smart and powerful, kiss Harry because he's famous, and kill Ron." Angelica contributed.

Alex high fived Angelica, "Nice, I absolutely love Hermione, she's the only one who even has brain cells!"

"I would marry Ron, kiss Hermione, kill Harry," Hercules declared, "Harry's stuck up, and Hermione's alright but she's…"

"An insufferable know it all?" John Finished.

Hercules nodded in agreement. Alex glared daggers at the boys.

"Guys, stop making fun of Alex's fictional girlfriend," Angelica joked.

"Why would I need a Hermione if I already have an Eliza?" Alex said while smiling at his loving girlfriend.

Hercules made puking motions, and Lafayette quickly caught on and started fake gagging.

"I would….marry Harry, kiss Hermione, and become friends with Ron," Eliza opined with her usual sweet smile.

"Eliza, it's kiss, Marry, kill, not kiss, Marry, become friends." Hercules pointed out.

Eliza shrugged and smiled innocently.

"I have no idea what you're all talking about, kill Harry, kill Ron, and kill Hermione," George scoffed.


	23. Sassy Awards

Thomas knocked on James' door with a concerned look painted on his usually nonchalant face. James' Mom opened the door, but a smile instantly light up on her face as soon as she saw Thomas.

"Oh, hello dear, James will be right out," She told him with an affection voice.

Thomas nodded and returned the smile. After a minute of waiting, James opened the door. Thomas immediately changed his expression to a scowl.

"Why weren't you at school?" Thomas asked.

"Oh..I got sick again.." James admitted sheepishly.

"Of course you did.." Sighed Thomas.

"Did anything happen while I was gone?" Panicked James.

"Not really, you can calm down Jamie, I just hung out with Lafayette instead," Thomas reassured his friend.

"Oh..okay..wanna come in?" James asked opening the door more.

Thomas nodded, and James invited him inside of the laneway house. Thomas stepped in and smelled many sweet things. It was a mixture of vanilla, cinnamon, and sugar. He took off his black Nike's and put them on the shoe rack. James led Thomas to his bedroom.

"So, what do you wanna do?" James asked.

Thomas shrugged, "Something."

"Ah, Yes, very specific," James nodded.

Thomas smiled and suggested, "We could play two truths and a lie,"

James agreed immediately, mostly because he wasn't one to argue too much.

"Ok, hmm, I have mixed feeling about dogs, I like all kind of cheese, and my favorite movie is Aristocats." Thoma told James.

"The lie is your favorite movie," James guessed with caution.

Thomas shook his head with a smirk, "Nope, it is my favorite movie, I don't like all kinds of cheese..just some."

James Sighed, "Okay point for you..uh my turn, My favorite drink is chocolate milk, I once hated Lafayette, and I don't like pig meat."

"Well obviously the Lafayette one is a lie," scoffed Thomas.

James shook his head, "I did once hate Lafayette, I thought he was gonna replace me, the lie was my favorite drink is chocolate milk."

"Oh, how could I replace you?" Thomas gasped out.

"It would be easy, lots of people are better than me" James scoffed.

"No, that's not true, Alex is obnoxious, John does things without thinking, Hercules loud, Samuel too awkward, George is too stuck up, Maria is a backstabber, Angelia is too confident for my liking, Eliza is too gullible, Peggy is too unnoticeable, Burr has no opinions, Theodosia is too sassy and Charles is Charles."

"Is Eliza that gullible?" Frowned James.

Thomas snorted, "Dude, yeah, once Maria told her that to look up and read what's on the ceiling."

"Okay, but you're just as sassy as Theo," James pointed out,

"Once Charles said that he wishes he was smarter and Theodosia walked by and said there is no vaccine for idiocy." Thomas told him.

"Another time Alex was talking about something stupid and Burr told Theo that he wished Alex was quieter, so Theodosia Shouted out to Alex, "Remember the time you were quiet? Yeah me neither."

"Still, once Alex said hi and you told him please don't interrupt me while I'm ignoring you."

Thomas rolled his eyes, "That was one time."

"I have more, once Maria started questioning your hate for Alex and you told her, Mind your own problems before you talk about mine."

"Fair enough.. but you can be sassy too James," Thomas accused.

James looked taken aback, "when?"

"Once to Alex you said, thanks for your 2 cents but I'll give you a quarter to shut up." Thomas explained.

"That's different, he was complaining about you," James quipped.

"So you can stick up for me but not for yourself?" Mused Thomas.

James Sighed, "It's..different that way."

"It's okay, Jamie, I'll stick up for you so you won't have to," Thomas offered.

James smiled at his best friend. James was so lucky.

Thomas grinned at his best friend. Thomas was so lucky


	24. Announcement: Poll

**This is obviously not a chapter, it's just an announcement. This story has been going on for awhile, and I think it's getting too long. I really enjoy writing the chapters, its honestly loads of fun, but I don't know if this is still fun for you guys. I set up a pull on my account page. If you have time, please vote on how long the story should continue.**

 **-Katness2007**


	25. The Field Trip

All the children were having excited conversations about the field trip they were about to go on. They were going to the zoo. Washington cleared his throat, catching the children's attention.

"You will all have a partner who you must stick with at all time-"

Alex made immediate eye contact with John, both had cheshire cat grins plastered on their faces.

"I will be picking your partners."

Groans were tossed around the room in disappointment. George announced the groups-

Hercules and Charles

Angelica and Theodosia

Eliza and Lafayette

John and Peggy

George and Samuel

Thomas, James, and Aaron

Alex and Maria

Most kindergarteners were happy with the arrangements except Hercules. Alex turned and smiled sweetly at Maria. Her face turned a deep shade of red, but she still smiled sweetly back at him. The kindegardners began to board the yellow school bus that would take them to the zoo. They had to sit by their partners, so Maria took a seat next to Alex.

"How..how are things with Eliza?" Maria asked, staring straight into Alex's pretty eyes.

"Oh, it's going pretty great," Alex told her.

Maria had a disappointed look on her face, "Oh,..that's not what she told me."

Worry filled Alex's eyes, "Really?..what did she say?"

"She said that she thinks you don't spend enough time with her," Maria smirked.

"I.."

"If..I were your girlfriend, I wouldn't say that," Maria purred, her hand reaching towards Alex's hand.

"I..er" stuttered Alex who was clearly panicking.

"What, do you think I'm ugly?" Gasped Maria.

"No! I don't think you're ugly!"

"We're here!" Announced Washington.

Maria got out of the seat, and Alex followed.

 _ ***omg-its-the-invincible-line-break***_

Maria and Alex were near the back of the group, currently John was telling Washington that they should just stay in the reptile house. Maria flipped her dark hair and whispered to Alex, "Wanna Hold my hand?"

Alex hesitated before nodding, Maria gave a smile. Deep inside she felt guilty, but she really liked Alex...


	26. Maria Lewis and James Reynolds

_**I'm reeeeaallly sorry that this took so long. I was kinda stumped on what to write next, thanks to Phantom Actress, I was able to finish this chapter!**_

Alex's hand was touching Maria's hand. It..didn't feel right, but it didn't feel wrong either. The two children paused, when Washington stopped. Mr. Washington began talking about the monkey exhibit.

Maria turned to face the boy who she was holding hands with, "I really like you Alex.."

Alex throat suddenly felt extremely dry, "Um..I.."

He didn't know what to say so.. "I like you too?"

The look on Maria's face was so happy. Her eyes, her lips, and her spirit all smiled at Alex. The look was suddenly washed away, it was replaced with sadness. It was as that moment the best thing in the world happened, but it was also the worst thing in the world.

"I..have..a boyfriend though.." Maria sheepishly admitted, her finger were twirling around the edge of her red dress, with black polka dots.

Alex was about to say something but Maria wasn't finished, "I don't like him.."

"..I shouldn't be saying this, he might get mad, but i..I trust you. He..he's really mean.."

Alex's eyebrows were knitted together, "How so?"

"I guess it's mostly my fault though..he sometimes get mad and hurts my feelings...and my arms."

Tears had began to form in the girl's large upturned eyes. She shouldn't have told Alex….

 _ ***Oooh-spoopy-flashback-line-break***_

 _James pulled Maria's usually silky hair, with a scowl on his face._

" _Stop!" She begged, "Please!"_

" _Fine, But only because I want to!" He huffed, rolling his eyes._

 _Maria nodded._

" _Maria we need to talk." James said in a calm voice._

 _Maria nodded again. It was best she didn't say anything._

" _You can't tell anyone that I get mad, okay?"_

 _Maria looked up at her "loving" boyfriend, "My Mama said that if you don't want people to know what you're doing, you're probably being naughty."_

 _James scowled at Maria, "Well, your mom is dead now!"_

 _Maria suddenly gained lots of interest in the floor._

" _You're lucky to even have a boy like me!" James started proudly, with a cocky look,_

 _Maria nodded._

" _Most people don't like you..you already know that.."_

 _Maria nodded._

" _They think you have a bad personality, but none think you're ugly, you're really pretty, you just are awful to talk to.."_

 _Maria nodded._

" _However, I have dabbling good looks, AND and amazing personality, I could be dating anyone, but I chose you."_

 _Maria nodded._

" _You're pretty lucky..don't you agree?"_

 _Maria nodded._

 _ ***Okie-Dokie-Flashback-over***_

Alex began to panic. She was crying! What should he do?

He patted her on the head.

She stopped. Maria looked taken aback at this. Shimmery, transparent, streams of tears were still bursting out of her penny colored eyes.

"Did..did you just pat me?" She asked.

Alex felt his face turn hot, he nodded sheepishly.

Maria smiled back at him. Maybe..maybe this could be it. One day maybe her and Alex would have babies and get married. Alex. Alex was the answer. Alex wouldn't hurt her. She would be safe.


	27. The End

I am really sorry, but I'm going to end the story here. I know I said I was going to finish at the end of the school year, but I changed my mind. The chapters are no longer fun for me to write, and I don't even know what to write for the story any more. You all have been really helpful, because the reviews motivate me to write more. Thank you for that, and once again, I'm really sorry about this.


	28. Hamiltots Again

Hi, this isn't a chapter, because I stopped writing this fanfic, but my friend (Idk?) Phantom Actress is writing the rest of the fic, so go check it out!

s/13316976/1/Hamiltots


End file.
